stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
LionMaker
Marcos Wilton, more popularly known as LionMaker, is one of Stampy's helpers and friends. He was first appeared in Lion Club Omega episode. He sometimes appears in Stampy's Lovely World. He also appeared in Pixar Hunger Games with Stampy. He is friends with Stampy, and friends with many other youtubers like minigod951, Bigbst4tz2, Emzy255,Panda the Paige (a.k.a Paige the Panda), iBxtoycat, Boltz the Clown, and many more. LionMaker has been involved in allegedly controversial things which caused him to have his Twitter account suspended and have his inactivity on YouTube for a short time. The real LionMaker later left YouTube, and his fellow friend Paige took over the channel. It was later took over by LionMaker's friends before its deletion. Appearance and About LionMaker His skin is a lion. His real name is Marcus and he currently lives in Belgium. He was born in Brazil. And is 27. His Birthday is July 7. He has 2 channels one is listed below and the other is Survival Madness. Association with Stampy He first appeared in Stampy and Squid's mini-series where they tour his theme park, the Lion Cub Park. Even though he appeared a few times in Stampy's Lovely World, he is famous for helping Stampy build the Honey Hunt game in the Funland. On his channel, Stampy has joined him on Crafting with Youtubers (2 episodes) and few Hunger Games. Appearances He first appeared as a minor helper, but when he started to appear in more videos, he became a semi-regular helper. *Ambush *Bed Bounce *Grow A Game *Bees And Bears *Honey Hunt *Game To Remember *Rule The Duel Channel LionMaker had his own YouTube channel, which had over 700,000 subscribers (or what he called his cubscribers) before its deletion. His videos were focused on Minecraft, from Survival Madness to Hide and Seek and Murder Mystery. Because of the allegations, he left YouTube and his friend Paige took over the channel before some of their friends did. Originally a solo channel, it was now a collaboration channel where they would post mainly Minecraft content. The channel was deleted for unknown reasons, but he continues to play Minecraft online via the live-streaming service, Mixer. It was also deleted for unknown reasons. A new channel was launched in 2018 under the same name, LionMakerStudios. The channel is not owned by LionMaker himself; instead it is run by his friend, CastAwayKen, who also handled the rights, copyright, trademark and patent from him. Lion is still involved with content creation for the channel. The new channel began uploading content in that year, but it was in 2019 that the channel started uploading videos on a regular basis, starting with re-uploads of videos from his previous channel. New content began to be uploaded on the channel starting 1st May 2019. Series Some of the series he and, later, his friends did: *Minecraft Hunger Games *Survival Madness *Sky Grid *Rulm Death *Hide and Seek *Murder Mystery *Sky Wars *Lion Cub Park *Ultra Hardcore Deathmatch *Lego Jurassic World Category:Helpers Category:Stampy's Friends